Drowning In Love
by bandgeek109
Summary: After a serious incident, feelings begin to develop between Amy and the Doctor. Who will be first to give into their emotions? What happens will change their lives forever. Everything belongs to its rightful owner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The yellow sunrays bounced off the blue ocean waves while Amy and the Doctor were sitting on the white sand. Amy smiled as a cool sea breeze gently played with her hair. The calm and tranquility was a nice break from running for their lives. No longer being able to suppress the urge, Amy stood up and ran into the warm water. As soon as she was far enough from the shallow waters, Amy swam below the surface. The Doctor grinned in the knowledge that Amy was having fun and not having to worry about anything more serious then getting sunburned.

Amy enjoyed the warm waters of Mizu, one of the many planets of the water ninja empire. After going under for the fourth time, something caught Amy's eye. At first, she just thought it was just of the planet locals but as it came closer, it looked like a kappa, one of the sea creatures native to the planet. It was moving towards her at an alarmingly fast pace. Amy tried to get of the kappa's way but she was to slow. The kappa opened up its jaws and sank its razor sharp teeth into her left leg. Once it had a firm grip on her leg, it threw her out of it's and continued swimming on its original course. Nearly out of breath, Amy struggled to the surface. It was hard to keep her head above water because she was loosing massive amounts of blood and the kappa created large waves as it swam. Witnessing all this, the Doctor jumped into the heavy waters to rescue his companion. The waves made rather difficult for him but he continued on anyways. Once he had reached her, Amy had passed out. By the time the Doctor reached the TARDIS, the waves had calmed down significantly. Once he had put her in the medical bay, the Doctor wrapped bandages around Amy's wounded leg. There was a lot of water in her lungs. Reluctantly, the Doctor performed CPR on the auburn-haired girl. After several seconds, Amy started to cough up water but remained unconscious. The doctor checked her other vitals and once satisfied with the results given to him, took off Amy's clothes save her underwear. The Doctor then got some blankets from the closet and covered Amy with them so she wouldn't freeze to death. Tired and wet, the Time Lord went to his room, changed into some dry clothes, and before taking a nap, told the TARDIS to make sure if anything happened to Amy.

After a nice long nap, the TARDIS woke the Doctor, telling him that Amy has awoken. The Time Lord almost flew out of his bed and into the medical bay. Standing in front of him was his brilliant companion Amy Pond. Without even thinking, the Doctor grinned and brought the young girl into a strong embrace.

"What happened?" asked Amy after managing to squirm out of the embrace.

"What do you remember last?" replied the Doctor.

"I remember being attacked by one of those kappas," answered Amy.

"Well at least the injury wasn't to serious. Can you still walk?"

"I think so." Attempting to walk forward, pain had shot threw Amy's leg, causing her to fall down. Luckily the Doctor managed to catch before she hit the floor.

"Maybe I should carry you," said the Doctor. Before Amy could protest, the old Time Lord picked Amy up bridal style and brought her to her bedroom. After setting Amy on her bed, the Doctor asked a little reluctantly, "Do you need any help changing?"

"No I don't think so," answered the young scottish girl.

"Alright well just holler if you need anything." Without another word the Doctor left Amy alone in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_There was water everywhere .Above, below, in front, behind, left, and right. Everywhere Amy looked there was nothing but crystal clear water. In the distance the ginger could see a school of fish swimming towards her. As the fish got closer, Amy noticed they weren't fish at all. They were kappas. The girl turned around to swim in the other direction but saw another school of kappa swimming towards her. They were coming from all directions except from above. She attempted swim towards the surface but the closer she got the further way it was. Soon she was completely surrounded by kappas. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, expecting to see bubbles coming from her mouth but instead she a got a loud murderous scream. Startled, Amy shut her mouth. She soon regretted because she closed her lips, the kappa closed in on her. Amy quickly opened her mouth and yelled as loud as she could "DOCTOR HELP ME!" Amy kept repeating herself at the top of her lungs until she heard the doctor's voice telling her to wake up._

Amy's eyes flew open and saw standing over her closely was her beloved doctor. Worry was etched all over his face.The young Scottish slowly got up wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck. Tears rolled down Amy's cheeks and soon the ginger began sobbing her companions' shoulder.

"It was terrifying," sobbed Amy. "There was kappa everywhere. I tried to swim to the surface but it only got further away from me. Soon I was surrounded by Kappa. I thought I was going to die."

The doctor rubbed her back and said, "It's ok Amy. It was just a bad dream, it's over now."

Amy released her grip on the doctor and looked into his eyes. She saw true concern and compassion swirling in the orbs that were doctor's eyes. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

Smiling, Amy said, "Thanks for waking me doctor."

"You're welcome Pond."

The two smiled identical grins and enjoyed each others company. All of a sudden the TARDIS took a sudden jerk that sent its passengers flying across the room.

"What happened?" asked Amy once she got onto her feet.

"I don't know. Lets go to the console room to see what the matter is."

Amy followed the doctor out of her bedroom to the console room down the hall. The TARDIS jerked again causing the two to lose their balance.

"You okay?" asked the doctor after regaining his balance.

"Yeah. You?"

Before the doctor could answer, the sounds of the TARDIS landing intruded on their ears.

"What just happened?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

The pair ran into the console and front of the monitor.

"I don't believe it," said the doctor with eyes as big as plates.

"Why what is it?"

"We're on Hikari, home planet of the ninjas of light."

"The ninjas of light?"

"They're the most powerful beings in the universe. Even the combined forces of all the other ninja empires wouldn't stand a chance against them. Luckily, they're a very peaceful people and only use violence as a last resort. Wonder why we landed here?"

"Well let's go find out."

The time travelers ran out of the TARDIS doors and almost came to a screeching halt as soon as they stepped outside. The TARDIS was on a street corner and were surrounded by people. The people looked exactly human. However, that was not the reason for their interruption in their exploration. Standing right in front of them was a smiling young but tall blonde with baby blue eyes. A grin crept onto the Doctor's face matching the girl's grin.

"It's been too long Alex," said the doctor.

"Yes it has brother."


End file.
